Commoner's Tea
by DominoJ
Summary: Host Club characters and yourself are visiting the Phantomhive Estate. The reader character (you) is written in my personality, which is the more shy type. Only Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, Ciel, Sebastian, and you are included as the main characters. This is my first fan fiction story, so I appreciate any feedback and comments. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day of autumn at the Phantomhive estate. Ciel sighed to himself…would anything exciting happen today? At the sound of a door opening, Ciel turned to see his faithful butler, Sebastian, standing and bowing. "It appears we have visitors, my lord", he said. Ciel sighed, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Sebastian rose and said, "Well…they are unexpected visitors who seem to admire you, Young Master." Ciel rose an eyebrow and said, "Is that so? Um…very well, let them in. This ought to be interesting…"

"Wow! It's so fancy!" exclaimed Honey-senpai. "The very essence of magnificence and grace! Isn't it, darling?" says Tamaki as he turns to face you. You blush and turn away, "Um of c-course T-T-Tamaki…kun". He smiles and shouts, "Oh she called me kun! Take that, Hikaru!" Hikaru frowns, "No fair! She just says that, so that you'll leave her alone." Tamaki shatters and says with teary eyes, "Eh?! Is that...true, (your name)?" The carriage driver interrupts by yelling, "We have arrived at the Phantomhive estate! 1500 euros, please." Everyone exclaims, "ONE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED EUROS?!" Honey-senpai says, "Tamaki-sama, how much yen is that?" Kyouya looks at his calculator and mumbles, "205, 198 yen…"

Just as Kyouya was writing a check, Sebastian, as quick as a flash, counted some money and gave it to the driver. "You'll be on your way now…" Sebastian said with a sneer. The driver gulped and said, "Y-yes, good day." "OUR LUGGAGE! Wait, Mr. Driver sir guy…sama!" exclaimed Kaoru. Everyone turned to see Sebastian standing with a wheelbarrow, filled with suitcases and bags. Everyone gasped and then you say, "How did you…?" and smile in admiration. Sebastian smiles and says, "You see, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler…" You all follow the butler towards the main house, not knowing what to expect.

Sebastian shows you to your rooms, and then leads you all to the dining room to meet the head Phantomhive. As you enter, Sebastian sees you all to the dining table, laid out with elegant and luxurious dinnerware. You notice a handsome boy sitting down across from you…_Oh it's Ciel! In person! Ah so handsome! _Ciel smiles at everybody, he actually smiled! Sebastian grins and introduces himself, "Ahem my name is Sebastian and I am one hell of a butler". He looks at Ciel expectantly, "Your turn now, Young Master". Ciel blushes and stands, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, call me Ciel, please." Tamaki stands and proudly announces, "I am Tamaki-sama!" Kyouya hits Tamaki on the head with his book, "I'm Kyouya." Honey-senpai rises and says in his high voice, "People call me Honey-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru both rise and say in a monotonous voice, while pointing at each other as to not confuse anyone, "Hikaru. Kaoru." You stand up shakily and blush very red, "My-my name is (your name) and you can call me (your nickname/name)". Sebastian claps his hands and says, "Well, let's begin our dinner. Today we are having bouillabaisse made with home grown potatoes and fresh fish". You all stare in awe, while Ciel on the other hand, yawns and reluctantly eats a spoonful of the French soup.

After the wonderful meal, Ciel requests meeting in the music room. You all agree, hoping to please him. When you enter, soft blues jazz is playing. Tamaki grabs Ciel and starts to dance with him, as Ciel struggles to escape. Sebastian chuckles and says, "Dance Ciel, it will do you good…" Ciel sighs, "Fine…" To Sebastian's surprise, Ciel was dancing pretty good, no not good…he was way better than 'good', Ciel was a dancing master! Tamaki only smiled wider and pulled Ciel closer. Ciel blushed, as he was not used to this. Then, of course, Sebastian tested Ciel by playing a waltz. Immediately, Ciel broke away and said, "Well, why don't we all begin what was intended in the _first _place…"

Ciel began making small talk with everyone, and you mentioned that Ciel's tea looked very delicious. Sebastian offered you a cup, and you exclaimed, "Why, this is much better than the instant tea I have back home." Tamaki glanced at you and asked, "_Instant_ tea? Is there such a thing?" You nod and then pull out a box of store bought green tea. It was nothing special, just a four three-dollar box of tea. They all looked mesmerized and finally Ciel asked, "Can you show us how it is made?" You nod and place the teabag into a mug. Then, you pour hot water in, wait a few minutes, and show them the tea. "Ta-da", you say with a bored look. Everyone tries the tea and they say it is tasteless. Tamaki rises, spins, and announces while pointing at the tea, "This is…_commoner's tea_!" "I agree, actually. No offense, but it is not appetizing", says Ciel. Sebastian says it is time to leave, so you all pack up your bags. Each of you had brought one bag, but Tamaki insisted he had to bring three suitcases of costumes and junk. As soon as you all entered the carriage, the driver said, "No payment this time…this drive is free." The driver glanced at Sebastian nervously, and Sebastian sneered. Ciel and Sebastian wave goodbye, and begin making their way back to the estate. Back in his room, all tucked into bed, Ciel looks out the window and mutters, "What an exciting day..." Sebastian, who was standing in the doorway, says "Indeed, Young Master." Ciel suddenly rose and yelled, "Don't scare me like that!" Sebastian chuckled and left. Sighing, Ciel thought _ah what a day…_and slipped under the blanket, already fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to part 2 of Commoner's Tea, I have now expanded this story into a multitude of stories (depending if you would like me to continue this story). The previous chapter was a random day in autumn, and thus I am going to set this chapter in the winter (on Christmas).**

**Disclaimer:**** The author does not own Kuroshitsuji and Ouran High School Host Club, but only writes the ideas in this story. **

_December, the accursed month that Ciel Phantomhive's parents suffered a horrible death, the Phantomhive manor burned to ashes, and Ciel was abducted. All of the gentle folk and nobles in London are currently celebrating the holiday of Christmas today, 25 December 1888. However, on this day, it seems that everybody except for Ciel is rejoicing in the name of God._

At his desk, Ciel continues stamping his emblem onto the wax seal of a letter that he plans to send to the Queen. "Young Master? May I enter?" Sebastian stands behind Ciel's door, with news to tell the young Earl. "Yes, you may enter. I don't really care…" says Ciel, mumbling the last part. Sebastian enters with a kind smile, and Ciel has a solemn look on his face as well as streams of tears flowing down his smooth face. "Y-Young Master? What's wrong?" asks Sebastian as he kneels down to gently wipe the tears off of the young master's face. Ciel glances at Sebastian and says, "Never mind that. What did you have to tell me?" Sebastian looks nervously at his pocket watch and says, "Um…well, Young Master, we are expecting the hosts and (Your name) to visit today to celebrate Christmas with us." Ciel shrugged and told Sebastian to prepare the manor before the guests arrived.

Once again, you and the hosts were allowed free transportation to the Phantomhive manor, and you arrived around noon. Sebastian greeted you and the hosts, and escorted you all to the lounge room. After half an hour, Ciel entered the room and sat in a chair across from you. In the center of the room, there was a rectangular glass table, set with several saucers and cups of earl grey tea. Along with the tea, there was cake requested by Honey-senpai, of course. Sebastian had set up a Christmas tree as well, with presents underneath. Sebastian turned to Ciel and said "My lord…our guests have asked that we give out gifts today, for Christmas." Ciel nodded reluctantly, and Tamaki shouted, "Oh this is going to be WONDERFUL!"

After finishing the tea and cake, everyone except for Ciel sat on the carpet around the tree. Ciel eventually agreed to sit on the floor, and Sebastian handed out gifts. Everyone received candy, toys, blankets, and such. Sebastian finishes handing out the gifts and you all eat a fabulous dinner. Afterwards, you sat alone by the fireplace, completely unaware of the mistletoe strategically placed above the fireplace. You sipped tea, and wondered why Ciel was the only person who didn't give you a gift. He gave everyone else a present, so it didn't make sense to you.

Suddenly, you hear somebody walking towards you, "(y/n), please don't be startled. It's me, Ciel." He sits beside you and gives you a box with a (your birthstone) necklace. You smile and say thank you, and he says, "(y/n), there is a mistletoe up there, you know." He smiles and leans in to plant a soft kiss on your lips. "Merry Christmas", he says before leaving to his room.


End file.
